Unintended Emotions
by titansdaughter
Summary: This is a story about Tarsc Bb Grayson the titans daughter.I really suck at summaries! please review!


It was a cold and rainy day when she awoke, her "parents" were on a mission her hidden computer said it was a new villain control freak at the old movie rental place. She couldn't really see the point of waking up nor could she see the point of her being alive but for the moment she didn't really care. Her mother had turned to stone, she was trapped within a metal "T" shaped tower that if she were to exit she would not be able to enter back into its depths for her so called parents did not assign her a special four numbered code to re-enter. They didn't pay any attention to her but she loved them so much that every time she saw them she wanted to hug them but she could never say it . She never spoke to them nor did she usually see them, for her bedroom was deep within the towers basement it was really a storage room with a make shift closet, they never gave her anything not even a bed to sleep on, her bed was nothing more than a dent in the floor with lots of blankets and a pillow(she had attained all of these herself). The room has no heat but in place she has a little electric heater that hardly keeps her from freezing to death. In the corner of the room sits her only entertainment, a small stereo she had bought herself. Upon the four cold walls of her room were various forms of art and graffiti. Mostly things like, "why am I here?" "What am I?" "Why do they not love me?". She had powers but they didn't know that. She never told them for she knew if she told them they would ask her to join their "team". She didn't want to be used as a tool, at least not again. She used to live with a very bad man, her parents arch rival slade he had created her but she didn't want to be anything like him. In fact she swore the day of her mothers petrifaction she would kill him. He had created her to do terrible things to the world so he made her train all her life to do just that, but thats only what slade inferred what she was really training for was to take back her mothers freedom. Her mother was once a Teen Titan but slade over took her. So her mother was resigned to the part of his apprentice. Now she wasn't his daughter but he did create her out of the titans DNA including the girls into his apprentice's un-fertilized human egg the result was a super-human being beyond any thing anyone has ever heard of or seen. Now that girl was sitting up looking at her very scarred arms she had not physically inflicted them herself, her mind had done this, for these were mental scars from her past. Her left arm consisted of scars from her mother and slade, her right arm consisted of mental scars from her so called parents.

It was approximately 10:00 at night she had woken up hours before but just now decided to sit up and look around. She had been imagining the happy and fun life she always wished for but was out of reach. She turned on the stereo and put in her Avril Lavein CD. She turned it to the song she liked best because it described her life the most, it was avrils CD titled, "Let Go" it was number nine. She then checked to make sure there was nothing new with her three glyphs on her back, stomach, and chest, they had been itching lately. Nothing was new she had had these since the day she was born, they kept most of her powers locked away, not that they were dangerous it was a mystery even to slade all he knew was that something had to happen to her before they could be activated. Suddenly some thing caught her attention "What the hell was that?" She though out loud. It was not a sound but a very big sensation coming from upstairs of some one being really scared, no not one but five people, and was it…Yes it was coming closer to her room! She quickly turned off her stereo and listened. She then her a very high shriek and a BOOM! She gathered her courage and went to open the door, she was about a foot away from the door when it suddenly flew open and all five titans rushed inside. She jumped and hid inside her closet. "Oh my Gosh! They're in my room! What do I do? What should I say? UMM EXCUSE ME BUT CAN YOU GET OUT OF MY HOVEL OF A ROOM THAT **YOU** GAVE ME!" She was thinking really fast now. "I mean I like them in my room and all but I don't want them to find out that I have powers! What the hell should I _Do_!" Thats when Raven noticed it, she sensed a mind that was not her nor her teammates. This mind was very confused, frustrated, sad, happy, and very frightened. "Who's there!" Raven yelled. "Oh shit! They know I'm here! O.K Tarsc get a hold of yourself just answer nicely and they won't kill you." "Umm I am." She managed to say in the tiniest voice she had ever made, and then walked out of her closet very hesitantly. All the Titans jump-turned around an starred at her as if to say "Who _are_ you?". She broke the silence by saying "W.. W-What a-are y-you d-doing ?"she wasn't cold just nervous and scared. The titans memories of her seemed to return all at once. "Well we are looking for a monster that is supposedly in the tower when star saw some rats and-Robin was cut off by Cyborg, "And freaked out which freaked us all out and we ran in this room!" Cyborg explained. "What're you doin' here and what's that pile of clothes doin there?" Asked Cy, "Umm t-this is my room and that pile of clothes is m-my b-bed." She managed to stammer out, she always stuttered when she was nervous. "This is your room! Why did you pick here?" asked Beastboy. W-well this is the room you gave m-me." "OK but seriously where _is_ your bed, your kidding me that those blankets are really your bed?" said BB."N-no I'm not kidding you thats my bed." She was really glad that they were talking to her but she was getting a bit desperate to get them out of her room. "Where is the bed we gave you?" asked Robin. "You never gave me one." She almost cried with that last statement. "we never gave you the "bed" to sleep on?" said Starfire. "What's that thing over there?" asked raven pointing to the electric heater. "Is that how you stay warm, that little thing?" said Cy in disbelief. "Umm y-yes." Why is there a window in an _underground_ basement?" yelled BB. She knew she was in trouble now! That window has a tunnel that leads to the surface that's how she gets in and out of the tower because her parents never gave her a code to get back in with. "W-well t-thats how I g-get in and o-out of the tower." She shut her eyes tightly when she said it, waiting to be punished. "WHAT!" all the titans said in unison and went to the window and opened it to see a very long tunnel big enough for her to crawl through to the surface. "Why did you do that? Why not use the front door!" yelled robin. "Because I couldn't get back in if I did that! I don't have a code to let me back in!" she yelled without thinking. "Now that you've done that people could come in and hurt _us_!" Cyborg yelled pointing at all the titans. As soon as he said that she had a very quick thought "They really don't care about me." the next thing heard was a small ripping noise and her grunting a bit from the now small bleeding wound on her right arm. It was bleeding pretty good for as small a cut as it was. It was now soaking through the sleeve of her white shirt so much that it was dripping onto the floor. Cyborg was the first to notice, "What happened? Your bleeding, here let me see it." "No its ok I…."she managed to get only that out before Cyborg pulled up her shirt sleeve. To his horror all he saw were scars upon scars and the one still bleeding wound. "What is- did you do this to yourself!" He said trying to hide the shock in his voice. "In a sense." She replied, immediately Starfire started to tear up, Beastboy's mouth was gaping almost touching the floor, Raven started getting misty eyed but hid it , Robin narrowed his eyes, and Cyborg just starred. "What do you mean in a sense?" robin asked, "Well…" this was it they had found her out she had to tell them she had powers now. "M-my mind did it. These are my mental scars but they show up on my arms." She was starting to cry now. "How do you tell one from the other?" BB asked "Like who gave you what scar?" "Well my left arm is from my mother and HIM. And the right one is from …" She was crying very heavily now. "Is the arm which shows the pain we have inflicted upon you." Star said crying. Cyborg rolled up both of her sleeves and put her arms next to each other. "They're almost identical, in number I mean." Said Beastboy softly. "uh-huh" replied their daughter


End file.
